onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Tilly
Tilly is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the first episode of the seventh season. She is portrayed by guest star Rose Reynolds, and is the cursed counterpart of Alice. History After Henry arrives into the town, Tilly peeks at him behind a building wall before jumping down onto a dumpster and hopping to ground level. She studies him as a smile crosses her face, to which Henry regards her with an uneasy "hello", but she simply saunters past him wordlessly while looking back at him. Tilly goes to a building entrance and tells the guard she wishes to speak to Weaver. She is then led to a room by the man to where Weaver is currently in the midst of drowning someone, but he stops what he is doing upon hearing the guard announce Tilly's presence to him. Tilly then informs Weaver that there is someone new in town he should know about. Later in the day, when Henry recovers his missing car and is talking to Jacinda, Tilly is nearby, hidden behind an ajar door as she eavesdrops on their conversation. Around Halloween, Tilly has recently stopped taking her pills. As she is sitting on a bench fiddling with a Rubix Cube that has most of its colors missing and wearing a white rabbit mask, she is approached by Weaver, who notes that the deli gave him the wrong sandwich, orange marmalade, and offers it to her, reminding her that it's her favorite. Tilly muses that she doesn't know if it's her favorite but Weaver pushes her to try it, then they can talk business. Tilly correctly guesses that this business is Victoria Belfrey and notes that she is a wicked woman, explaining that she has an ex-girlfriend who used to work with her and said she would rather scoop her own eyeballs out than help someone else. When Tilly asks why Weaver works for her, he becomes irritated and tells her he doesn't before taking the sandwich back and telling Tilly to take off the mask. Tilly tells him that it is her Halloween costume and that everyone's wearing a mask, even him, although she is no longer speaking literally. She wonders what's behind Weaver's mask before he leaves. Later, she sneaks into Victoria's car and frightens her, musing that she's always wondered if it's better to be feared or loved and determining that feared is better as she had fun scaring the woman. Victoria demands to know how she got in her car, but Tilly insists that she'd rather know how she got to Hyperion Heights. She then notes that Victoria is wearing a metaphorical mask and reaches for her face to take it off, but Victoria pepper sprays her and she flees, leaving behind her bag. Victoria determines her identity and finds out about her medicine, giving it to Weaver and blackmailing him into getting her to take it and locking her up, stating she's a public menace, though, in actuality, Victoria is afraid Tilly is waking up from the curse. Weaver finds Tilly sitting on the troll statue under the bridge, still playing with the Rubix Cube. Tilly believes she has solved it and shows Weaver but he tells her she seems confused. She insists she is not confused and can actually see everything clearly now. When Weaver asks why she hasn't taken her pills, she explains Victoria only wants her to take the pills so she is blind, and then declares with a stubborn fervor that she refuses to be blind when she's so close to remembering. Weaver asks her what she is remembering, to which she tells him she's supposed to make him remember and, in order to do that, she must show him something. They get into Weaver's car and drive to the railroad tracks, where Tilly believes the object is. On the way there, Weaver notes that she must be hungry and points out the orange marmalade sandwich from earlier, which Tilly eagerly takes. She bites into it, pleased to learn that she really does like orange marmalade, but quickly identifies a strange taste and realizes that Weaver crushed her pills into the sandwich. As the pills start to take effect again, Tilly becomes frantic and jumps out of the car, hoping to remind Weaver before she forgets again. Weaver follows her into a building and calls after her, but she has now forgotten that she is Tilly. She finds the chipped cup from Weaver's past and shows it to him, but he still doesn't remember. As he reaches for his gun, she tries to remember his name and snatches the weapon, pointing it at him. When he asks why she's doing this, she tells him that he told her to and finally speaks his true name, Rumplestiltskin, before shooting him. As he falls to the ground, bleeding, she is shocked and drops the cup, shattering it. After Weaver is rushed to the hospital, her pills finally start working and she returns to her cursed self. She waits forlornly in the waiting room to hear how Weaver is as she plays chess alone. Eventually, Rogers, Weaver's partner, emerges and tells her that Weaver is fine and that as long as she doesn't tell anyone she shot him, she will be, too. Tilly apologizes and promises to keep taking her pills. Rogers notices the chessboard she is sitting by and Tilly asks if he knows how to play. When he says he does, they start playing together. At the hospital, Tilly is in Weaver's room as he is preparing to leave and go back to work. After Weaver's departure, Rogers requests her help with finding a missing girl, Eloise, and he asks what she and Weaver usually do for a case. Tilly, after taking a seat in the wheelchair that Weaver declined to use, tells him that he usually buys her lunch. Rogers agrees to do that, and as Tilly smiles excitedly, he pushes the wheelchair out of the room. Tilly brings him to her shed by the railroad tracks, where she suggests they have another chess match while they discuss Eloise's case. Rogers asks if they should reset the board, but Tilly insists against it as it's more fun if the game begins in the middle. Prompted by Tilly, Rogers tells her all about Eloise, who, until she disappeared ten years ago, was a normal girl who loved art and hated school. He goes on to say she was also an amateur poet and was fearless, and his belief that something must have spooked her. Rogers shows her the protection rune that Eloise drew in her journal but he remains confused about what he is missing. Tilly turns around the chessboard, telling him to look at the pieces he already has on his side, and that he has to pay attention to them as they may help him get onto the path to finding Eloise. Under the bridge at the troll statue, Tilly is haggling with a customer as she attempts to sell him a stolen watch, but upon seeing Rogers and Henry approach, she closes up shop for the day. Rogers mentions that the advice she gave him yesterday helped, and now, he needs her opinion on Eloise's journal. Tilly briefly takes a look at the journal before deducting she can tell Eloise had a bad home life with unloving parents and that she probably wasn't taken against her will. Rogers states he has already gone down that road before by talking to the street kids, but Tilly points out they wouldn't want to talk to a cop. He then prompts her for assistance with this, which she doesn't agree to until Henry points out it's better for her to help Rogers than be written up for the stolen watches she has. However, Weaver is given orders by Victoria to stop Rogers before he breaks open the case, to which he employs Tilly to give the detective a false story about Eloise. Tilly shows up late to her meeting with Rogers and Henry, only to have second thoughts as she begins walking away, but relents when she is prompted by them for whatever she knows. She lies about speaking to some of the runaways at the old group home and getting information about a guy who used to date a girl named Rain, who wrote poetry, loved Salinger, and drew often in her notebook. Continuing with Weaver's plan, Tilly states she received one of Eloise's drawings from him. She turns it over to Rogers, who finds it is one of the ripped out journal pages. Tilly then reveals Eloise died in a car accident, but her body was never identified since Rain was not her real name. Later, Rogers discovers the drawing is a forgery and Tilly was lying on Weaver's orders before rescuing whom he presumes to be Eloise from Victoria. Tilly later apologizes to him for her lies as Weaver told her it was for the best, even though she couldn't tell wrong from right. Rogers begrudges her for this, admitting he is disappointed in her, as she is not the person he thought she was. As a tearful Tilly watches, Rogers joins Eloise in the ambulance before it drives away, to which she turns to walk off just as Victoria is being arrested by police. While Tilly is sitting on the troll statue, Rogers comes to find her, having softened his opinion of her as he understands Weaver was a father figure to her. Tilly reflects on her perception of Weaver, whom she thought was a good person and had cared about her, but without him, she doesn't know where she belongs in the world. Rogers gives her the chessboard and invites her to play a weekly game with him, as he too is feeling lost since solving Eloise's case and doesn't know what to do next. }} Family ---- Trivia Character Notes= Etymology *The name "Tilly" is a reference to Tillie, one of the three sisters in the story that the Dormouse tells Alice at the Mad Tea Party in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Tillie, Elsie and Lacie live at the bottom of the Treacle Well.http://www.alice-in-wonderland.net/resources/analysis/story-origins/ **The names of the three sisters refer to the names of Alice Liddell and her sisters. Tillie is the diminutive form of "Matilda",https://www.behindthename.com/name/tillie a name given to Edith Liddell by her sisters. *The missing girl Rogers is looking for and feels a familial bond with is named Eloise Gardener. The name Tilly is a clue to her being Rogers' and Eloise's daughter: To "till" means to prepare and cultivate land for crops,https://en.oxforddictionaries.com/definition/till which is what people do with a garden. Appearances References fr:Tilly nl:Alice (Hyperion Heights) Category:Female Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters